Just mine
by Zaid1995
Summary: The scene in the woods from the point of view of Emily. Because no matter what happened next, from that point, they both belonged.


ENGLISH

We sat on a blanket after leaving the lake and we put together some dry twigs to make a small campfire. Naomi pulled out a bottle of vodka from his backpack and some marijuana that I had saved for a while to make a cigarette.

- You all right, Em? - She asked me while I was lighting up my cigarette. I looked at her and then looked away and I focused on marijuana again, - Hello? Hello? Are you deaf or what?

- You know it's the first time you ask me something - I said amused by her despair.

- What? Today?

-Ever.

-Well ... Answer then. You all right? - She did not look away from me, waiting for my answer.

-No, I'm in the worst time of my life- I joked- The weather is shit, the company is even worse.

-Amen- She said with a smile and took a swig from her bottle for later move the campfire slightly to keep the fire.

-It is Peaceful…

-Yeah...

I took a small stick and I put it in our small campfire, when my hand returned to its original position, I placed it on Naomi's hand. Feeling her skin was electrifying, I felt so good having her with me, my movement was unsafe, I was afraid that she could remove her hand but she did not, she left it there, allowing me to hold it.

- Did you make blowbacks? - I asked breaking the silence

-I never got blowbacks. Why can't people just smoke the damn things straight?

-It's fun-I assert with a smile- Have you even tried it?

-No, but being all seeing i already know it's shit - I heard her smile, we were almost back to back, and I was still holding her hand.

-Come on. Everything once -I turned around to get in front of her and she sighed.

-Oh, Fuck it. Go ahead and disappoint me. - She did the same as me and approached some more.

I lit another cigarette and put it inside of my mouth being careful not to burn myself, I took Naomi's hands and put them on my face to make a kind of tunnel, and when she got close she took the cigarette on her lips and I did the smoke enter into her mouth. Were only a few seconds in which we were so close and my heart had turned accelerated immediately. We split up and i let the cigarette aside.

When I looked at her again, his eyes were fixed on me. These beautiful and unique blue eyes that mesmerized me. Suddenly she came to me and in the blink of an eye, her lips were moving against mine. She was separated a little and then kissed me again. Slowly i put my hands on her neck to feel her closer and make the kiss deeper, I felt her tongue touched mine and then kissed her cheek and down his neck. I heard her sigh and felt her step back a bit but I did not stop ¡Fuck! I needed her. She put her hand on my arm trying to get away, and i deposited one last kiss on her neck.

My face was close to hers, i felt his breath, I was dying to taste those lips again that drove me crazy in many ways.

-Say something-She whispered with a smile.

- I'm all about experiments, me- I answered and put my hands into the sweater she was wearing to remove it, hoping that this time she would not try to stop me. Carefully, slide it up her arms and her eyes returned to catch me again. She gets inclined to do the same with my sweater and then put it aside, I touched my hair and i savored her lips again.

Quickly, I had her near me again, her lips moving insistently against mine, our tongues touched and I just had my hands on her neck for not allowing her to stay away again.

She made me lie down on the blanket in which we were, slowly, staying above me, but almost immediately, I swap the roles turning around and staying over her without taking off our lips.

Our breaths were agitated and I felt Naomi's hands getting under my shirt, snatching me a sigh, slide my hands down her back and then she approached me, making me sit down to take my penultimate garment. She slid her hands to my legs and she exchanged positions, leaving me over her with her legs between mine.

She continued caressing me, making me sigh and increasing my desire to feel her more and more. I ran my hands down her back causing her to move her head back and kissed her neck again. I Brought my lips to her ear and i bit her earlobe gently making her let out a groan. I pull out her shirt and I ran my hands through her hair as her lips were on my chest, her hands were gripped firmly around my waist and I felt closer to her.

I kissed her in need and this time I made her lie down at the same time I was on her and I let one of my legs between hers, near her center. I felt her moving against my thigh. I couldn't no more, I wanted to make it mine, I wanted to hear my name between each of his sighs and every one of her kisses begged me to do it.

I leave a trail of kisses from her chest, past her belly to get where she needed me. I deposited a kiss on her underwear, and then slide it down her legs. I ran my tongue over her center and felt her arched her back. I increased the speed and then used two of my fingers to be inside her. Her sighs and moans were increasing, and I heard my name once or twice, which made me shudder.

I went up to her mouth while moving my fingers insistently against her center; i felt her body was going to reach orgasm. Her hands moved down my back, clinging tightly to my neck.

When her body began to relax, I slowed down my movements, satisfied by what I had done in Naomi. For a moment, the kisses decreased their intensity, but then she turned over me and began to caress me, kiss me and touch me, giving me back what I made her feel, making sure that every part of my body remain covered with her kisses and by his touch.

I do not know how long we stayed so, then we dressed again and went to bed together. We kissed again, but there were not lust, were tender, soft, and slow kisses. We laughed a bit occasionally before our lips returned to join. At some point we were asleep, right there in the woods. The campfire was extinguished and her arms wrapped me in a warm embrace. I did not know what would happen next, but I was sure of one thing: no matter what would happen thereafter, how many times Naomi could deny her love for me, from that point we both belonged. Because, no, it was not sex due to alcohol and drugs, and it was not a simple experiment. We had made love, and that night she was mine ... mine as I was hers. As always we would be.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK WITH A REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING. THIS IS TRULY MY FAVORITE SCENE OF THEM, AND I WANTED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU FROM THE POINT OF VIEW OF EMILY. Thank you.**


End file.
